Forum:Operation Shieldwall (May 25th to May 28th)
Hello Everyone! :) I just found out that we will have "Operation Shieldwall" for the weekend challenge on May 25th to May 28th. I want to sincerely apologize in advance to anyone looking forward to the "Victory Pack" if we don't succeed because I will not be directly participating toward achieving the community goal. I will do my part by help others level up their character classes though. :) I am done with all of this "promotion" business, sorry guys! :( I hope that you guys understand that I am not saying this to be mean/rude, its just that starting from level 1 all over again at this point to me is incredibly pointless & annoying. A player's N7 Ranking is just a superficial number that doesn't reflect a player's skill, please keep that in mind. The only reason that I promoted all of these character classes was because I needed more training on how to use each unique & different character class, not for my N7 Rank. I want to wish everyone the best of luck for "Operation Shiedwall" & please don't forget to have fun guys! :) Sincerely yours, 23:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) To those who are actually participating: It says the squad goal is promoting 3 characters. Does that mean I personally must promote 3? That isn't a problem. Do they want three people in one game to promote at once? That is... more of a problem. Also. They said Banshees are going to spawn with other enemy types now. FML. Ctrl alt belief 03:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you personally need to promote 3 at any point during the weekend. They should have clarified that it is an individual goal, but they likely did a copy-paste from an old blog post. :I think it's going to be kinda fun to deal with multiple Atlases or Geth Primes and Banshees at the same time. Trandra 04:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Everyone! :) Yeah "Trandra", I too am looking forward to taking out more Atlases, Geth Primes, and Banshees! :) My Claymore & Widow can't wait for "Operation Shieldwall" :) I'll have to admit though, it doesn't make any sense story wise why Cerberus, the Geth, & the Reapers would help each other. 07:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's hoping we achieved victory this time. I certainly feel like I killed my fair share of banshees over the weekend. I'll probably have 'nam veteran style flashbacks to nightmarish moments where we faced six banshees on the map at the same time or the conga line of Alasses coming down the stairs at Firebase White. All of my regular crew promoted their three characters to campaign and we have all progressed their replacements to respectable levels. Banshee and Cerberus Engineer, or Banshee and Geth Prime are combos I'm glad I won't see again for a while. Infiltrator N7 00:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I needed to take some major shore leave in Skyrim yesterday. Ctrl alt belief 22:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) That's a remarkably good idea, Ctrl Alt Belief. I should have done the same instead of going to the citadel and listenning to more sgments of the Blasto movie. Infiltrator N7 22:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC)